lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
K. Aios
Kayte Aios is a peregrine falcon Panzer in charge of the Artifact Retrieval Taskforce. Her alias in Pebbleton is that of a certain Kate Herston, the curator of the Herston Public Library and Museum. She is also possibly the oldest and most experienced Panzer currently residing in Pebbleton. Trivia: Although it is fairly obvious, Kayte's character draws inspiration from the Egyptian god Horus. Personality and Appearance Despite her real age, Kayte appears as a beautiful, if stern, young woman. Her champagne-colored hair is worn waist-length and ridiculously straight, as though her very severity kept it in place, while her grey eyes only serve to reinforce that notion. Her complexion, too, is singularly pale; but for her air of assertiveness, it would be easy to assume that she was an invalid. While she isn't actively aloof, most people find her unapproachable due to the supreme aura of confidence she seems to emanate. When they do talk to her, they soon realize that she has no sense of humor and little next to no understanding of small talk. It is less that she finds socializing abhorrent than that she has no real urge to socialize at all. When she does speak, it is mostly through quotes, as far as she can make herself understood through them. Even her wardrobe seems to reflect her lack of personality, consisting mostly of white shirts, long skirts, heels, and a marked disdain for anything at all "wild". Indeed, the only thing that might seem out of place on her is an Egyptian Wedjat tattooed on her right shoulder, seen only in the summer when she deigns to wear sleeveless blouses. In truth, as a Panzer, Kayte has every reason to want to remain under the radar. Indeed, few of the town's inhabitants even realize that the curator (and, indeed, the owner and original founder of the museum) has stayed the same for the past few decades. Kayte's personality, however, is not a facade, but more of a disability, due to her lack of practice in human socialization. Rather than focus on expressing herself, she finds the words of the great philosophers and artists to be better substitutes for her lack of rhetoric. Devoted to her job, as well as the pursuit of fine art, Kayte has few other passions, nor does she need them. Being so experienced, Kayte's control over her human form rarely ever slips, but when it does, it takes the form of feathers - the pattern first appears as a sort of tattoo over her body, fanning out into actual feathers on her arms if she remains unaware of her slip. While in battle, the illusion cast by her MPUD is broken, revealing that her left eye socket actually stores her MPUD, her eye having been lost in battle more than four thousand years ago. The feathered patterns reappear on her body, but the feathers on her arms do not render her capable of flight. Skills Hawk Eye Kayte possesses an MPUD (Multi-Purpose Utility Device) stored in her left eye which serves to augment her vision, turning a handicap into a preternatural ability. Besides being able to see in practically every spectrum and at several different magnifications, her sight and reflexes, already augmented by her falcon bond, are boosted so that time in battle seems almost slowed to her. Her sight alone can outrange most ranged weapons. Weapon Master Kayte's history in ancient Egypt blessed her with intricate knowledge of all their traditional weapons and the means with which to fight with them. Her own attachment to the mass of such artifacts amassed in her MPUD is a slight handicap in that she refuses to fight any other way. With Hawk Eye, however, she is able to use no less than six weapons at any one time, thus making her a formidable opponent against any foe she might encounter in her missions. However, it should be noted that Kayte's body is made not only more lithe but also more fragile due to her bond. Hunting on the Wing Attuned to the falcon who is her partner and fully aware of its desire for flight, Kayte's MPUD has been hacked to allow for a gravity matrix, allowing her to achieve limited "flight". Indeed, she is more at home in the air than on the ground, able to achieve the peregrine falcon's 300km/h speeds on a dive. Osiris TYPE-II Kayte's body is suffused with nanobots which heal her body much in the same way that normal creatures do naturally. With an upgrade to the second model, Kayte's healing is noticeably faster than a normal person's, although still much slower than anything a Crosser would be able to manage with their Ether. It must be noted that the stress such healing takes on her body requires that she sleep no less than 14 hours a day for optimal healing to take place. History Ancient Egypt Kayte Aios was born in a small Panzer community then existing in Lower Egypt. Panzers at the time were revered as priests and royalty themselves, often being seen as incarnations of Egyptian gods, having undertaken the bonding ritual which killed many more candidates than succeeded. As a spiritual guide to the then Pharaoh, she successfully helped unify Egypt in a fierce battle against the Panzers of Upper Egypt. In doing so, however, she lost her left eye, and by extension the strength her Hawk Eyes provided her. In a critical condition, the other members of her clan combined their own knowledge of technology with Egyptian rites of immortality, bringing her back from the brink of death but stopping her body from aging or healing on its own at all. Outliving most of her brethren and becoming the (albeit invalid) matriarch of the clan, she soon found purpose in the preservation of art and the promulgation of technology. However, when the Persians attacked Egypt in the fifth century BC, her clan was forced out both by the invading army and Egyptians who felt they'd forsaken them. Finally finding refuge in a Panzer City, the Hanging Garden of Babylon, Kayte remained largely unknown, largely due to her invalidity as a result of her immortality. The Garden of Babylon In the interim period, Kayte helped in the development of the MPUD, albeit working through a number of her descendants, whom she merely advised. She became an unofficial expert on the creating and maintaining of artifacts, although she kept her secrets close and made sure that few outside of the Hanging Gardens knew of her existence, although Panzers from many other cities would sometimes be granted an audience. In this period, she found a means of restoring her vision via her MPUD, but dared not implement it as surgery without her body's autorecovery would kill her. Finally, in the eighth century, as Panzer medical techniques became more advanced, she found a means of implanting nanobots into her bloodstream, allowing for her body to replicate the healing processes which ought to have been natural for her. Free from the burden which had confined her to her sterile room for centuries, Kayte began to explore the world outside: a world she had only ever heard about through her contacts. After realizing how much the world had changed, and that Panzers were no longer known to the rest of the world, Kayte redoubled her efforts to collect the Panzer remnants which existed outside the Cities. Despite this, she still found some small measure of attachment to the ancient times she had left behind through the myriad of weapons she kept at her side. Crossers and rogue Panzers alike who sought to steal and secret away valuable Panzer technology soon found a new name to fear in Kayte Aios and her Artifact Retrieval Taskforce. Pebbleton Her posting to Pebbleton is not a new one: she has been in Pebbleton under various guises for close to forty years, recognizing that Pebbleton itself lay in one of what would be considered "hotspot regions" - having had both Crosser and Panzer interactions frequently in the past few centuries. As the curator of the Herston Museum, she sees to it that artifacts recovered in the region are stored in the Ether-proof museum vault until ready for collection. It is not until the time of Lamentable Nights that events and people move her to act, not just for herself, but for the safety of Pebbleton itself. Category:Panzers Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters